Bon Voyage à Xing
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et OS sur les Xinois.
1. Introduction

**Bon Voyage à Xing**

Voici un dernier recueil de drabbles et OS qui devrait normalement permettre que chaque personnage de Fullmetal Alchemist puisse trouver sa place quelque part. Promis après, j'arrête les recueils de drabbles. Ou pas.

Comme le titre l'indique c'est maintenant à Ling, Ran Fan, Mei et Who d'être à l'honneur. Ce qui tombe bien vu que ce site manque cruellement de Xinois. En plus ça va me motiver à écrire sur eux car pour l'instant ils sont légèrement minoritaires dans mes récits.

_Ling : Un recueil pour gloire du futur Empereur de Xing !  
__Auteur : Euh...Oui. Si on veut...  
__Ling : C'est pas sur moi ?  
__Auteur : Si, si...  
__Ling : Où est problème alors ?  
__Auteur : Ben disons que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de gloire à propos d'un gars qui passe la majeure partie de son temps à s'empiffrer, s'évanouir, raconter des conneries et draguer.  
__Ling : Mais... Je suis grand héros quand même. Et Prince. C'est bien, non ?  
__Auteur : Mais oui, tu es un super Prince. Bon t'es pas tout seul non plus. On va essayer de réserver une bonne place à Mei.  
__Mei : Et Xiao Mei aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier.  
__Auteur : Ouais... Enfin pour le panda on verra si j'arrive à le caser quelque part._

Évidement ils ne seront pas toujours seuls puisque Ed, Al, Scar et bien d'autres pourront venir leur rendre une petite visite. Sans oublier Greed qui va probablement squatter activement ce recueil comme il squatte le corps de Ling.

_Greed : Encore une histoire où je serai présent ! m'appartient ! MWAHAHAHAHAAA !  
__Auteur : Greed, couché !  
__Ling : C'est vrai, il est embêtant parfois.  
__Greed : Dis donc gamin, cesse de la ramener et laisse moi le contrôle.  
__Auteur : Techniquement ce corps est à Ling.  
__Ling : C'est pas grave. Je laisse faire pour remonter moral. Sinon il se sent seul.  
__Greed : Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries ?  
__Ling : Pardon. C'est secret.  
__Auteur : Ok... Bon on garde vos délires schizophrènes pour plus tard hein._

Bonne lecture.


	2. L'importance de la nourriture

**Titre :** L'importance de la nourriture pour un futur Empereur  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ling Yao  
**Disclaimer :** Le 12éme fils de l'Empereur de Xing ne m'appartient pas, et j'ai beau laisser trainer de la bouffe un peu partout je ne l'ai pas encore vu débarquer à ma fenêtre.  
**Rating : **K  
**Note : **Pour lancer ce nouveau recueil voici un drabble répondant au défi « Appetit » de mf_100. A savoir qu'il y a quatre autres drabbles sur ce thème à retrouver dans mes autres recueils.

* * *

Avachi sur le sol, Ling Yao suppliait afin qu'on lui donne à manger. Ce n'était peut-être pas très glorieux pour un futur empereur de s'évanouir en pleine rue mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si son estomac se montrait aussi traitre. Alors que ses gardes du corps se démenaient pour lui trouver de quoi se sustenter, il songeait à quel point la nourriture était primordiale. Lorsqu'il serait Empereur Ling était bien décidé à ce que son peuple ne souffre jamais de faim. D'ailleurs il proclamerait que cinq repas par jour seraient obligatoires.


	3. Il faut se méfier des filles de Xing

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier des filles de Xing  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** GreedLing, Mei Chan, Ed et Al  
**Disclaimer : **Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **T  
**Note : **Texte écrit pour la communauté 31_Jours afin de répondre aux défis « princesse » et « derrière les apparences »

* * *

Incrédule, Greed fixait la fillette qui leur barrait la route en les foudroyant du regard, les bras croisés et affichant une moue agacée. Il contempla un instant le panda miniature qui imitait la petite Xinoise avant de tourner la tête vers les frères Elric en désignant du pouce la gamine et l'étrange animal qui étaient apparus comme par magie devant eux.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je les vois avec vous. Vous les connaissez ?  
-Plus ou moins, admit Al, on a tendance à la croiser souvent ces derniers temps.  
-Mais c'est pas vraiment une amie, grogna Ed.  
-Je vois... Greed marqua une pause en fronçant les sourcils, semblant prêter attention à une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre. Finalement il ajouta : Alors comme ça c'est ta frangine ? … Ok, ok juste ta demie-sœur pas la peine de t'exciter, pour ce que j'en ai à faire en plus... Par contre je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu dis que je devrais me méfier ?  
-Ling a raison : elle peut être redoutable lorsqu'elle le veut.  
-Puis sa foutue bestiole mord ! » rajouta le Fullmetal en frottant machinalement la paume de sa main.

L'homonculus détailla Mei Chan de bas en haut puis il haussa les épaules, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Mouais... C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air terrifiante cette petite puce.  
-Faut pas se fier à sa taille, c'est une sale teigne.  
-Ne te mêles pas de cette histoire l'alchimiste rikiki ! s'exclama Mei en pointant un doigt indigné en direction d'Edward.  
-QUI EST PLUS RIKIKI QU'UN GRAIN DE RIZ ?  
-Il est lourd avec ses complexes ton frangin, marmonna Greed à l'attention d'Alphonse avant de s'immobiliser suite à une nouvelle intervention de son hôte. Il lança un coup d'œil dubitatif à leur adversaire avant de reprendre : Elle a cherché te tuer ? Sans blague ? Et elle s'y est prise comment ? En essayant de t'enterrer dans votre bac à sable quand vous étiez plus jeunes ? Ou en t'assommant avec sa poupée peut-être ?  
-Non. C'était en utilisant les techniques de combat du clan Chan, répondit la jeune princesse en sortant un kunaï de sa manche.  
-Ok... Tu sais tu devrais faire gaffe avec ce genre de joujoux, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.  
-C'est bien mon intention.  
-Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ? s'écria Al en commençant à s'interposer entre les deux xinois.  
-Bien sûr que non. Je ne me bats pas avec des femmes, en particulier quand elles ont huit ans.  
-Arrête de me sous-estimer ! Je ne te laisserai pas me traiter avec autant de mépris que ton clan le fait avec le mien. Maintenant viens de battre Ling !  
-Hum...Non moi c'est Greed. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre là... Sans compter que pour être franc j'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires de clans. Donc soit gentille et range ton arme gamine.  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu te moques donc de ce qui peut arriver à ton peuple ?  
-Pour être exact ce n'est pas réellement _mon_ peuple. Enfin je ne suis pas contre l'idée de me l'approprier mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres projets.  
-Mei, ce n'est pas vraiment Ling, murmura Al en espérant que cela suffirait à convaincre la jeune Xinoise de poser son arme.  
-Qu'est ce que... Mei s'interrompit en scrutant le visage de son son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment son regard glissa le long de son corps pour se poser sur l'ouroboros qui ornait à présent la main de Ling. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'adresser à l'homonculus : Tu as pactisé avec ces monstres ? Et tu espères que cela te permettra de t'emparer du trône ? Tant mieux : cela rend ma mission plus facile, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à t'éliminer maintenant.  
-C'est fou ce qu'elle est têtue cette mioche ! Sérieusement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.  
-Je ne laisserai pas un chien du clan Yao corrompu par un démon devenir le prochain Empereur de Xing ! »

Greed leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération. La mine farouche de cette petite princesse l'amusait, tout comme cette idée absurde de pouvoir le battre. Néanmoins son entêtement commençait à l'ennuyer. Décidé à se montrer beau-joueur, l'homonculus s'avança doucement en direction de Mei. Avec un sourire, il s'agenouilla face à elle en posant une main sur sa tête et déclara d'un ton se voulant amical :

« Bon écoute, princesse. Ce corps, comme votre royaume et tout ce que le monde a à m'offrir, m'appartient. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. A la limite le seul moyen que tu aurais d'approcher le trône serait de faire partie de mon futur harem. Alors tu es bien mignonne, mais reviens dans dix ans. D'accord ? »

La réaction de Mei ne se fit pas attendre. Ed et Al eurent tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter Greed qui alla s'encastrer violemment dans le mur derrière eux. L'homonculus se releva au bon moment pour parer une nouvelle attaque de la fillette mais ne fût cependant pas assez rapide pour échapper à la morsure du panda miniature venu au secours de sa maitresse. Lorsqu'il activa son bouclier, les frères Elric échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de reculer prudemment.

« Les filles de Xing ont quand même un sale caractère !  
-En effet... Enfin il l'a cherché, non ?  
-Ouais...  
-Hum...Ed ?  
-Quoi ?  
-On devrait peut-être l'aider ?  
-Et tu veux aider qui exactement ?  
-Ben... Al contempla Greed atterrir à nouveau sur le sol avant de se relever pour asséner une volée de coups obligeant la jeune Xinoise à battre en retraite un moment. L'armure haussa les épaules : J'avoue que là je ne sais plus trop qui a besoin d'aide.  
-Moi non plus. On les laisse se démerder ?  
-Ed ! On ne peut pas faire ça !  
-Ouais je sais mais... Le Fullmetal s'interrompit pour esquisser une grimace en observant le combat un instant. Il soupira avant de poursuivre son raisonnement : Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'intervenir ? Après tout Greed a toujours affirmé qu'il ne blessait pas les femmes et avec son bouclier Mei ne risque pas de lui faire de mal. Je crois...  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de les laisser faire... »

Les deux alchimistes sursautèrent lorsque Mei fit exploser un mur en tentant de prendre l'homonculus par surprise. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se précipiter vers elle toutes griffes dehors.

« En même temps ces histoires de succession de nous regardent absolument pas.  
-Tout à fait.  
-Donc nous n'avons pas à intervenir.  
-Exactement  
-Évidemment on ne peut pas les laisser démolir la ville de cette façon.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Donc il va falloir arrêter ce combat.  
-Oui.  
-Mais on va attendre un peu qu'ils se calment avant.  
-Voilà.  
-A moins que tu ais une idée pour les séparer ?  
-Je cherche. T'en as pas une toi ?  
-Non... »

Ed et Al échangèrent un regard désespéré. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'à tous les coups ça allait leur retomber dessus.


	4. Petite discussion à propos de priorité

**Titre : **Petite discussion à propos de priorité  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** GreedLing  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating :** K  
**Note : **Drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots avec pour thème « Compromis »

* * *

« C'est mon corps !  
-Tu me l'as cédé je te signale.  
-Juste prêté. En échange de la vie éternelle, et je l'attends toujours.  
-Justement ce n'est pas en perdant du temps de cette façon que nous obtiendrons ce que je ... nous voulons.  
-Laisse moi dix minutes.  
-Non !  
-Mais je vais me sentir mal si tu m'en empêches.  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.  
-Mais c'est pas des conneries !  
-Tu parles.  
-Rappelle toi, la semaine dernière...  
-C'est bon t'as gagné ! Je te donne cinq minutes puis je reprends la main. Maintenant ferme la et bouffe tes foutus gâteaux ! »


	5. Fraternité entre les peuples

**Titre :** Fraternité entre les peuples  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ling Yao, Winry et Ed  
**Pairing : **Ling/Winry (mais plutôt à sens unique) puis Ed/Winry (sous-entendu)  
**Disclaimer : **Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K+

* * *

Assis face à face, Ling et Winry prenaient le thé en attendant le retour des frères Elric. Le Prince de Xing s'empara d'un gâteau qu'il avala goulument avant d'adresser son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille.

« Je trouve filles d'ici vraiment très gentilles.  
-Merci  
-Et très jolies aussi.  
-C'est gentil. Mais je n'accepterai pas cette demande en mariage.  
-Oui, j'ai compris.  
-Parfait.  
-Mais tu sais c'est dommage, parce que mon épouse serait grande Impératrice. Je suis futur Empereur de Xing, une bonne position.  
-Bien sûr. Et je suis sûre que tu feras un excellent Empereur.  
-C'est vrai. Je serais bon avec mon peuple, parce que sans son peuple un roi n'est rien.  
-Je suppose que tu as raison.  
-Et je serais aussi bon avec autres peuples. Les bonnes relations avec autres pays sont importantes pour la paix et la prospérité. En plus cela permet d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.  
-Tu ferais vraiment un excellent Empereur, je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gens pensant de cette façon dans ce pays.  
-Alors peut-être que tu devrais changer de pays ? susurra le Prince Xinois en lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.  
-Ling...  
-Oui, pardon. C'était juste plaisanterie. Mais tu sais j'aime beaucoup ton pays aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, pas que pour alchimie.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, je voulais découvrir Amétris et les gens qui y vivent pour établir fraternité avec eux. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé Ed comme ami. Et toi aussi bien sûr.  
-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré aussi.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Évidemment.  
-Alors tu veux bien être mon amie et m'apprendre ce que je dois savoir sur ton pays ? s'exclama Ling en s'emparant de la main de la jeune fille tout en se rapprochant.  
-J'en serais ravie.  
-Fantastique ! Je suis sûr que tous les deux nous aurons bonnes relations ! »

Suite à quoi, Ling posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Winry et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux en le laissant poursuivre ce baiser avant de se décider à attraper sa clé anglaise pour en asséner un coup violent sur la tête princière. A moitié assommé, Ling lança un regard abasourdi à la jeune mécanicienne qui quitta la pièce en maugréant sur le fait que les hommes n'étaient que des mufles. Se remettant difficilement de ses émotions, le jeune Prince sursauta alors au son d'une voix familière dans son dos.

« Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
-Oh, Ed ! Tu es revenu !  
-Ouais. Juste à temps on dirait. Winry n'a pas apprécié votre conversation ?  
-Oh non. Enfin je crois qu'elle a mal pris mon baiser.  
-Sans blague ? grogna le Fullmetal en adressant un regard noir à Ling qui le fixait d'un air niais.  
-Oui. Pourtant c'était pas méchant. Tu sais c'était baiser amical, pour fraternité entre peuples.  
-Et t'embrasses souvent des filles pour la fraternité entre les peuples ?  
-Pas vraiment. Mais c'est important, pas vrai ?  
-Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ça fonctionne super bien ton truc : si on voit ses coups de clé anglaise comme une preuve d'affection, on peut dire que Winry te considère déjà comme faisant partie de ses amis. »

Ling fit un grand sourire à Edward avant d'esquisser une grimace en caressant la bosse qui se formait sur le sommet de son crâne. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent par la porte avant de se relever pour murmurer une confidence à l'oreille de son ami.

« Les filles d'ici sont jolies mais quand même elles ont drôle de sens pour fraternité. »


	6. La légendaire hospitalité du Fullmetal

**Titre :** La légendaire hospitalité du Fullmetal  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ed, Ling et RanFan  
**Disclaimer : **Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K+ (Ed voyons tu pourrais parler correctement !)  
**Note : **Texte écrit pour 31_jours avec pour thèmes « banquet » et « valeur intemporelle »

* * *

« Bordel ! Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier cet enfoiré de Colonel ! Je te jure, un de ces jours je vais le... »

Edward, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, s'interrompit en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait laissé son frère dans leur chambre en début d'après-midi et il se retrouvait maintenant face à une montagne de nourriture et deux xinois en train de bâfrer comme s'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des mois. Il inspira profondément en fixant les deux squatteurs et essaya de se convaincre qu'ils n'étaient qu'une hallucination due à la fatigue. Ling leva la main et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Coucou Ed...  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? hurla le Fullmetal en lui coupant la parole.  
- Ben on mange, répondit le jeune prince désarçonné par ce soudain accès de rage. Décidant de conserver sa bonne humeur habituelle, il s'empara d'un plat de pilons de poulet et le tendit à l'alchimiste sans cesser de sourire. T'en veux ? C'est vraiment très bon. Sinon y a aussi de la terrine ou du rôti avec des légumes et des pommes de terre. Et puis plein de gâteaux pour le dessert. Tu as de la chance : la cuisine de ton pays est délicieuse ! »

Le Fullmetal grogna avant d'envoyer son poing dans le mur. Ran Fan fronça les sourcils et esquissa un geste pour attraper son kunaï. Cependant un signe de tête de Ling la fit rasseoir. Edward parcourut la pièce du regard et comptabilisa rapidement le nombre de plats présents sur la table. Il retint un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Non, j'en ai assez de me prendre la tête entre l'autre bâtard de Colonel, ces enfoirés d'homonculus et vous. C'est fatiguant à force. Donc je vais juste vous poser deux petites questions : Où est passé Al ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites dans notre chambre avec toute cette bouffe ?  
- Ton frère est à la bibliothèque. Il a dit qu'on pouvait rester là et finir ce qui restait de ton repas. Mais ça ne faisait pas assez pour deux alors on a commandé quelques trucs à grignoter en plus.  
- Quelques trucs à grignoter en plus ? répéta l'alchimiste en manquant de s'étrangler. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Y en a au moins pour quinze personnes ! Et Al vous aurait permis d'organiser votre banquet improvisé ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?  
- Pourtant c'est la vérité.  
- Et qui va payer tout ça ? Moi peut-être ? »

A ces mots Ling se leva pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Edward avant que celui-ci puisse pousser le moindre cri supplémentaire. Le jeune prince l'étreignit chaleureusement en le gratifiant d'un sourire radieux.

« Oh Ed ! C'est tellement généreux de ta part de proposer de nous offrir ce repas !  
- Hein ? Mais j'ai jamais accepté de payer !  
- Tu es un ami vraiment merveilleux ! Ran Fan et moi avons eu beaucoup de chance de te rencontrer !  
- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? Il est hors de question que je paye pour...  
- Quand je pense que lorsque nous sommes partis de Xing, on nous a dit que les gens d'Amétris étaient égoïstes et injustes avec les étrangers. Mais toi tu nous as prouvé le contraire ! Tu nous as montré que les gens d'ici pouvaient être accueillant et généreux !  
- Ouais d'accord. N'empêche que vous allez devoir rembourser votre bouffe, j'ai pas les moyens de dépenser autant.  
- Tu sais Ed, dans notre pays la coutume veut que nous offrions l'hospitalité aux voyageurs de passage. C'est quelque chose de très important pour nous.  
- Ah...  
- Et je suis ravi de constater que toi aussi tu respectes ces valeurs d'hospitalité et de générosité. C'est très noble de ta part.  
- Ben, en fait je...  
- Sincèrement Ed, tu fais honneur à ton pays. Tu devrais être fier !  
- Euh... Merci... Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas...  
- Je comprends, je te met mal à l'aise. J'apprécie cette modestie. Tu as l'air d'être fatigué alors il vaut peut-être mieux que nous te laissions maintenant. »

Ling lui accorda un nouveau sourire en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule avant de faire signe à Ran Fan. La jeune ninja se leva promptement et quitta la pièce en adressant un rapide salut à l'attention d'Edward qui, déstabilisé par cette avalanche de compliments, continuait à dévisager son ami en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de protester mais Ling fût plus rapide, et, s'étant emparé d'une assiette pleine de pâtisseries au passage, le prince franchit la porte avant qu'il puisse commencer sa phrase. Edward resta à fixer le seuil d'un regard ahuri jusqu'à ce que la tête de Ling réapparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Au fait, l'addition est posée sur la commode. A plus ! »

Le Fullmetal laissa échapper un juron et se précipita à la suite des deux pique-assiettes qui semblaient malheureusement s'être volatisés. Revenant dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la commode, attrapa la note du restaurant et poussa un cri d'horreur en apercevant le total de l'addition. Mais pourquoi se faisait-il toujours avoir ?


	7. Pour qui tu te prends ?

**Titre :** Pour qui tu te prends ?  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ling et Ed  
**Disclaimer : **Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K+  
**Note : **Écrit dans le cadre de mon meme bingo pour Parfumcassis avec pour prompt « Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ? »

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce pays, on le traitait constamment avec mépris. Immigré, va-nu-pieds, voleur, pique-assiette, clandestin, fripouille... Que ce soit les soldats, les commerçants ou les frères Elric, c'était toujours la même chose. Il n'avait jamais été très pointilleux sur le protocole et voulait bien se montrer conciliant mais c'était agaçant à la longue. Il faisait preuve de bonne volonté et c'était comme ça qu'on le remerciait ? Alors lorsque le Fullmetal lui reprocha une fois encore de piller leurs provisions, ce fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

« Tu devrais être honoré de me servir !  
- Honoré ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ? »

Ling Yao, douzième fils de l'Empereur de Xing. C'était si compliqué à retenir ?


	8. Découvertes culinaires

**Titre :** Découvertes culinaires  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** GreedLing, Ran Fan et Fu  
**Disclaimer :** Hiromu Arakawa est l'unique propriétaire de tout ce petit monde, mais si elle veut me prêter Greed je ne dis pas non hein ^^  
**Rating :** K+  
**Nombre de mots : **850 mots

* * *

Assis en tailleur, Greed examina d'un regard dubitatif les plats disposés devant lui. Il s'empara d'une assiette pour en renifler le contenu avant de la reposer en faisant la moue.

« Donc je suis sensé manger ça ?  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu. Mais si ça plait pas à toi, tu peux toujours laisser le contrôle à moi pour manger.  
- Tu rêves gamin, c'est mon corps maintenant.  
- Ok, si tu insistes. Bon tu manges ? J'ai faim moi !  
- Deux minutes... Je sais même pas par où commencer, c'est quoi ces trucs ?  
- Des sushis et des sashimis.  
- Hein ?!  
- C'est du poisson, avec du riz.  
- Juste du poisson ? Mais ça va être fade.  
- Mais non, faut juste tremper dans sauce.  
- Admettons... Et cette mixture verte là, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Du wasabi, c'est pour épicer. Tu peux mélanger un peu avec sauce. Mais tu devrais éviter, tu risques de trouver ça trop fort.  
- Trop fort ? Tu me prends pour une fillette ?! Je suis le Bouclier Invincible je te rappelle ! »

Vexé, Greed plongea son doigt dans la mixture verte avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il avala l'étrange substance pâteuse avec un air suffisant avant de se mettre à suffoquer tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je t'avais prévenu Greed.  
- Ta gueule ! 'tain c'est quoi cette horreur ?! Vous ne pouvez pas manger ça, je suis sûr que tu as essayé de m'empoisonner !  
- Pas du tout, il faut être habitué.  
- Tu déconnes ? T'aimes ça toi ?  
- J'adore. Je te prouve si tu veux, le nargua Ling en prenant le contrôle de son corps pour avaler une boulette de wasabi sans aucun problème.  
- Hé ! C'est MON corps ! grogna Greed en reprenant le dessus. Il jeta un regard furieux au petit récipient de condiment avant de s'en emparer et d'imiter Ling. Là tu vois moi aussi je peux manger ce truc, suffit juste que je sois préparé et...Aaaargh ! Mais ça pique ! Pouah ! C'est dégueux !  
- Toi pas obligé cracher partout.  
- Ta gueule !  
- Ok, calme toi. Tiens t'as qu'à manger du riz. Tu connais riz, pas vrai ?  
- Ouais... Où sont les couverts ?  
- Juste à côté du bol.  
- Hein ? Les bouts de bois là ?  
- Oui, sauf qu'on appelle ça baguettes.  
- Mais comment on peut manger avec ça ?  
- C'est simple : tu places première baguette entre pouce et index et tu la maintiens immobile, puis tu places autre baguette entre doigts suivants et tu bouges deuxième baguette pour attraper nourriture. Si c'est gros morceaux il faut juste les attraper, par contre pour riz ou nouilles il faut essayer faire boulettes avant. Toi compris ? »

L'homonculus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et attrapa les baguettes pour suivre les directives du prince. Après tout si tout un pays mangeait de cette façon cela ne devait pas être si compliqué. Greed plongea ses baguettes dans le bol de riz et s'efforça d'en faire une boulette qu'il puisse coincer avec les baguettes. Après deux minutes passées à envoyer des grains de riz un peu partout sans avoir réussi à en avaler une seule bouchée, il posa son bol sur la table en lâchant un juron. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au plat de poisson et songea qu'il serait surement plus facile d'attraper de plus gros morceaux. Faisant preuve d'une concentration extrême il approcha ses baguettes des sashimis et réussi à s'emparer d'un bout de thon qu'il trempa dans la sauce avec précaution. Avec un sourire victorieux devant cet exploit il porta la nourriture à sa bouche mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir les lèvres le morceau de poisson lui échappa et tomba sur son pantalon.

« Bordel ! Ça me soule maintenant !  
- Toi vraiment pas doué.  
- La ferme ! Si tu continues comme ça je nous mets au régime !  
- Vu façon dont toi manier baguettes, ça revenir au même je pense.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Toi et ta foutue bouffe xinoise vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer, alors c'est pas la peine de la ramener en plus !  
- Calme toi. Tu veux que je montre à toi comment faire ?  
- Non ! C'est MON corps ! Le MIEN à MOI et rien qu'à MOI ! Et d'ailleurs comme c'est MON corps on va manger comme MOI je VEUX !  
- Ok... Ling marqua une pause en observant la main tatouée du signe de l'ouroboros plonger dans le bol de riz. Hum...Tu comptes vraiment manger avec doigts ?  
- Ça te pose un problème ?  
- Ben c'est un peu sale... Mais bon le plus important c'est manger.  
- Il est tout collant ce riz en plus.  
- C'est normal, fait exprès pour manger facilement avec baguettes.  
- C'est ça, continues à te foutre de ma gueule ! Moi je te dis qu'il est mal cuit !  
- Si ça peut faire plaisir à toi... Tu ne veux pas prendre un peu poisson ?  
- Ouais, une minute... »

C'est alors qu'un léger toussotement attira leur attention. Tournant la tête ils découvrirent Fu et Ran Fan qui fixaient le corps de leur jeune maître d'un air incrédule. Ling sourit en se grattant le crâne avec la main qui n'était pas pleine de riz.

« Faut l'excuser, Greed n'a pas vraiment l'habitude ce genre de cuisine.  
- En tout cas la prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis le menu ! »

* * *

_Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel genre de cuisine asiatique ressemble la nourriture de Xing alors j'ai opté pour le japonais (et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai eu cette idée en mangeant des sushis, non du tout ^^ ). Je me disais que ça pourrait être amusant de faire découvrir à Greed la culture de son hôte, après tout s'il n'en parle pas la langue il ne doit pas y connaître grand chose d'autre non plus. _


	9. Une diplomatie discutable

**Titre :** Une diplomatie discutable  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ling, des soldats  
**Disclaimer : **Le pauvre Ling est une création de Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K+ (pour mauvais traitement sur prince clandestin)

* * *

« Je suis un prince ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça !  
- Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis le Flame Alchimist ! »

Les hommes éclatèrent bruyamment de rire en l'entrainant vers sa cellule. Une fois la porte ouverte, l'un d'entre eux attrapa le gamin xinois par le col et l'envoya rouler dans la poussière avant de refermer brutalement la grille.

« Voilà votre nouveau palais, Majesté. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra.  
- Je vous ordonne de me relâcher si vous ne voulez pas provoquer un grave incident diplomatique ! »

Face aux nouveaux hurlements de rire des soldats, Ling soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que son statut déclenche l'hilarité générale dans ce pays ?


End file.
